


漫漫长夜

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: -CP：艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安-现代Paro/日常恋爱风/一个胡乱捏造的刑警学院校园背景x





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

 

埃斯蒂尼安步履轻捷地越过了那级他们约定为终点的石阶后才慢慢停了下来，他一边用手背抹去脸上的汗水，一边转过身看着身后那个也同样朝这边跑来的人影。晚上的光线太暗，只能看到那人有一头卷曲的短发，穿着件印有黑猫花纹的白色T恤——埃斯蒂尼安忍不住眯起了眼，他忽然发现艾默里克穿成这样也挺合适的。

他开始在心底默数，在数到“三”的时候，那个人也同样跨上了石阶，他适时伸手，两人击掌。

“不错，都能追上我速度了。”埃斯蒂尼安照例从旁边自动售货机投币投下一瓶矿泉水，拧开瓶盖子咕咚咕咚喝掉了半瓶，等他走回去的时候对方却还弯着身撑着膝盖匀着呼吸，“先喝点水？”他把手上剩的半瓶水递了过去。

“但我腿上可没绑沙袋。”艾默里克接过水瓶，仰头喝了几口。

“你这个学经济的要是能扛下我的训练量，干脆就转到我们刑侦学来，别浪费人才。”埃斯蒂尼安一边说着，一边伸手将手上的瓶盖抛了出去，正中三米开外的那个垃圾桶里。

艾默里克无声笑笑，“回去吗？”

“走，回去洗澡。”埃斯蒂尼安提了提自己汗湿的衣领，“又跑了一身汗，热死了。”

 

经过校门的时候正好碰上奥尔什方从篮球场回来，奥尔什方显然对这两人的夜跑日常见怪不怪，一定程度上他甚至还算是半个始作俑者。

说实话埃斯蒂尼安第一次跑来问他“遇着喜欢的人该怎么追”的时候，奥尔什方看着电脑前的聊天框忍不住爆了句粗口，他完全想象不出什么样的女英雄才能被埃斯蒂尼安这样被誉为“孤傲高冷的苍天龙骑”的家伙会看上——这个绰号来自于他们入学时候排演的一部叫《Heavensword》的戏剧，那部剧演出结束以后全校人至少有一半人都变成了埃斯蒂尼安的粉丝——不过那时候他还是按捺下了八卦之心十分真诚地给出了一些建议：

“或许你们可以去一些比较浪漫的地方？像是南区操场边上的紫藤林，或者是东门外边的蔷薇花田？我记得对面公园里新修了一个开放式喷泉，听说晚上会打灯，应该很漂亮。”

“哦。你那时候怎么搭上光的？”

奥尔什方嘴角抽了抽，仔细回忆了一下，然后十分不确定地说：“大概是……对练？”

“记下了，谢了。”

“等等！你还没说你到底看上了谁呢？”

不过埃斯蒂尼安的头像瞬间就暗了下去，丝毫没有给奥尔什方进一步了解八卦的机会。

 

三天后他亲耳听到埃斯蒂尼安转述了那次“约会”的进程，埃斯蒂尼安真的把人约了出来把他说的那几个点都逛了个遍——而且是一个晚上——通过跑步。奥尔什方听到时觉得自己就像餐盘里那根被人一刀切成两段的香肠般生无可恋。

“咳，那对方什么反应？”但愿对方没有让埃斯蒂尼安太难堪。

“他说挺好的。”

“挺、挺好的？”说好是约会结果陪你绕学校跑了将近六公里？还挺好的？

“是啊。”埃斯蒂尼安看了眼他餐盘那根香肠，“你还吃吗？”

“不吃了。”他吃不下。

“哦，那给我。”埃斯蒂尼安毫不客气地把那根代表着奥尔什方心情的香肠叉走了，“他还问我是不是经常跑步，我说是，我们有训练量。还问我以后出去跑步时候能不能叫上他，说他一个人跑坚持不下来。”

“咳、咳咳咳咳……”奥尔什方一口饮料呛到了喉管里，果然是女英雄，埃斯蒂尼安看上的大概是神奇女侠吧？不过这好像是要反追的节奏啊？神奇女侠应该不会这么套路。

“喂，你要不要紧？”埃斯蒂尼安看他咳个不停，伸过手来拍了拍他的背。

奥尔什方说不出话只好摆摆手示意自己没事。

“那我先回去了？”埃斯蒂尼安看了眼餐厅的时钟，“下午还有课。”

奥尔什方点头。

不过一直等到埃斯蒂尼安走了他才想起来，他又忘记问那位神奇女侠姓甚名谁了。

 

又过了两天，他忽然发现不定时上线的埃斯蒂尼安回复了他聊天框里的那个历史遗留问题。

巨龙首指挥官 五天前 21:19:44

等等！你还没说你到底看上了谁呢？

——以上是历史消息——

埃斯蒂尼安 07:11:28

艾默里克

“卧槽！”奥尔什方看着聊天框又一次忍不住爆了粗口。

 

所以，于是，反正他也不知道后来究竟发生了什么，总之这两最后就真的在一起了。

表白的那天他没在，但反正动静不小，听说发生地在校游泳馆？反正大概就差去广播室昭告天下了，包括他两之后的相处也十分明目张胆自然豪放，对那些流言蜚语毫不介意——例如此时，奥尔什方就注意到艾默里克身上的那件黑猫T恤他曾经见埃斯蒂尼安穿过。

奥尔什方抬手和他们打着招呼，“你们两还没跑完要去校外接着来？”

“没，他今天去我那儿。”埃斯蒂尼安答得十分自然。看，就是这么豪放。

奥尔什方意味深长地“噢”了一声，错身时还不忘关照：“对了会长——”

这声“会长”叫的是艾默里克，他是学生会会长，而奥尔什方是外联部长，两人都曾试图邀请埃斯蒂尼安去当体育部部长，结果被对方毫无余地地拒绝了。

“——今天借宿外面的话明天早上9点的例会可别迟到了哟！”

艾默里克微愣，接着很快就明白过来了奥尔什方的意思，有些无奈地笑了笑却不知该如何接话，然后埃斯蒂尼安就从他手上接过了那个已经喝完的空瓶子，用投三分球的手势朝奥尔什方的方向扔了过去——正中那颗有着一头漂亮蓝发的脑袋。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”奥尔什方十分气愤地转过来，但最后也只能朝这位好友的背影比个中指。

 

 

Part 2

 

艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安之间的进展其实也称得上是按部就班，无非就是撩拨勾搭看对眼、表白接吻滚床单。但就算是这种按部就班的过程，值得琢磨的事情也是很多的。

当时伊俢嘉德学院里有个叫“神殿骑士团”的论坛，有喜欢搞事的人把里头的八卦板块起名叫“总长办公室”，其中有一个帖子就在讨论艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安这两到底是谁先撩拨上的？

当时舆论几乎一边倒，都觉得埃斯蒂尼安那是怎么都不会主动撩汉的性子，于是都认同先下手的一定是艾默里克，其中一个ID叫苍剑的家伙不声不响在楼里插了一句：无心撩拨，最是致命。

后来大家回过神来再仔细想想，其实这话是在说当初也可能是埃斯蒂尼安无心撩的，不过彼时这个没啥指向性的回答很快就淹没在了大家的讨论之中，等众人发现苍剑其实就是艾默里克的马甲已经是很久以后的事情了——于是也就没人知道当年灵峰山樱花道上其实还有个一眼万年的故事。

 

至于两人到底谁先勾搭谁的则是众说纷纭，因为大家伙儿顶多也就看到两人一起游过泳跑过步，而等众人回过神来的时候埃斯蒂尼安就已经在游泳池搞出大新闻了。

大家当时都以为游泳池里那个吻是埃斯蒂尼安在表白，但其实那只是故事的后续，大概也只有零丁几个知情人知道，先开口的人其实是艾默里克。

不过奥尔什方倒是早就猜到艾默里克不会是单纯被动的一方。从当初埃斯蒂尼安把艾默里克约出来绕学校跑了六公里居然没把人吓跑，还被人以退为进直接绑定了每晚的夜跑开始，他就知道，看对眼的人不单单只是埃斯蒂尼安。于是，哪怕自家好友情商为负，他也觉得应该没啥好担心的了。

 

艾默里克表白的地方就在选他们夜跑路线里奥尔什方提及的那个喷泉。那是公园步道边上的开放式喷泉，平时就是个空旷的广场，每逢整点才会伴着音乐喷水。

那天他们也和平时一样约了时间一起绕学校开始跑步，艾默里克卡着时间在经过喷泉的时候停下了步子，埃斯蒂尼安还以为是对方有什么不舒服就也跟着停下来走过去伸手扶人，倒是半点也没察觉那个时间和地点有任何不对劲。

结果埃斯蒂尼安刚一搭上手，那句“怎么了”还没说完就被人圈到了跟前，下意识想把人挣开的时候周围的喷泉忽然冒了水柱，直接就把两人困在了那块刚仅够两个人站立的圆形瓷砖上。

两个人靠得极近，搭上手就能变成一个拥抱，按下头就能来个亲吻，埃斯蒂尼安下意识想后退，但水花溅到背心染出的凉意让他望而却步。

“别乱动。”艾默里克又重新把人往身前拉了一些，脸上带着点笑，“不然你肯定成落汤鸡。”

埃斯蒂尼安犹豫了一下还是没把艾默里克的手拿开，只是看着两人身边骤起骤落的水幕皱了皱眉头，“这是搞什么呢？”

“音乐喷泉，大概就一分钟，但在结束之前我想我们还是留在原地会比较好。”

埃斯蒂尼安看了眼周围的水墙，有些认命地应了一声。

天气已经转凉了，但不知道是不是因为艾默里克和他贴得太近，哪怕他只穿了一件短袖，哪怕周围不断有蒙蒙细雨般的水雾飘到他们身上，他还是觉得有些热，于是他有些不自然地挪开了目光偏过了头。

“埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克脸上带着微微笑意，眼里因为映着灯光而显得格外的亮，“我有话要对你说。”

埃斯蒂尼安不由得回过头来冲他挑了下眉，他可不觉得现在是个说话的好时机——身边的喷泉正伴着音乐起起落落，哪怕他们站得如此之近也只能勉强从那哗啦哗啦的水声里听到对方

在说什么。

但还没等他开口质疑，艾默里克就直接将头凑了过来，埃斯蒂尼安甚至能感觉到对方卷曲的发梢蹭过了他的脸颊，温热的呼吸就喷在他的耳侧，喷泉的水幕伴着音乐的尾声骤然升到最高，他们像是忽然被隔绝到了整个世界之外，而艾默里克就在那轰然水声中对他说了一句话。

水幕落下的时候，埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的耳朵有些发烫。

 

那之后的第二天，才是大家在游泳馆里看到的那场好戏。

最开始其实也就是埃斯蒂尼安在泳池里喊了一句“艾默里克，过来”，知道两人在新生赛上渊源的人其实早就见怪不怪，不知道的人也就出于对帅哥的好奇多看了两眼。

不过就是这一多看，看出了事。

那天艾默里克连衣服都没换，显然是没打算下水，听到埃斯蒂尼安喊他才走近了泳池，过去的时候埃斯蒂尼安刚游到爬梯边上，探出水面抬头看他，眼神有些挑衅，“我上去还是你下来？”

艾默里克在爬梯边上蹲下身好脾气地看着他笑，“我就不下来了，就是过来带人认下教练，稍后还要回去。有事要不就先这边说？”

埃斯蒂尼安刚顺着梯子爬了两步，听到他的话后动作一顿，看了他眼说“行啊”，然后就借着恰恰好的高度和距离直接勾住了对方的脑袋亲了上去。

于是周围的人看到的情景就是两人一个在水上，一个在水下，搭着爬梯就旁若无人地接起了吻，大家伙儿瞪眼的瞪眼，捂嘴的捂嘴，抽气的抽气，还没反应过来就听到了“嘭”的一下落水声——再一看，还穿着衬衫的艾默里克就这么被埃斯蒂尼安勾着落进了游泳池里。

两人从水里冒出头来的时候周围人终于反应了过来发出嘘声开始起哄，这剧情真是怎么看怎么像拍电影。

但两个主角倒是丝毫不受围观群众的影响，艾默里克和他头顶着头，带着有些狡黠的笑意开始明知故问，“你这是要和我交往吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻“哼”了一声，“你说呢？”

 

然后就因为埃斯蒂尼安在游泳池折腾出来的这个大新闻，这两在一起的消息迅速传遍了整个学校，游泳池表白门也被挂上了论坛，帖子里甚至还有人贴出了当时拍到的照片，至于怎么会有人进游泳池还带手机这也是个谜。

所以当后来有人发现这两有时候会换衣服穿，并且推断这两已经搬到一起住的时候大家都淡定地表示“该来的总会来”，并紧接着热络讨论起来到底谁在上谁在下。

昂德卢逛论坛刷到这帖子的时候看得兴致勃勃津津有味，却在艾默里克突然回宿舍的时候吓得直接合上了笔记本的翻盖。

唔，不知道那些纯良天真的同学们知道新生游泳赛那次起哄到底是怎么挑起来的话会作何感想。

他还记得那时候那时刚刚拿了本系冠军的艾默里克微微好奇地问：“那是刑侦系的第一名？”

“对，听说挺厉害的，就是人有些傲，在他们系里也没什么人缘。”

“那我接下来还会和他比？”

“哈，照理说不会。不过……你要是有信心挫挫他锐气，也不是不可以。”

周围其他经院的人立时喊了起来：“第一名，来一场！第一名，来一场！”

“对了，那个第一名叫什么？”

“雅伯里克老师的关门弟子——埃斯蒂尼安。”

而那边刑侦系的人也已经被这边的喊声激了起来，“来就来，谁怕谁！”

接着他就看到艾默里克披着毛巾站起了身，往埃斯蒂尼安的位置走了过去，“要不就比一场？”

从来都一副拽上天模样的埃斯蒂尼安破天荒地抬头看了艾默里克一眼，然后有些不耐烦又十分无所谓地回答：“随便。”

可谁都没想到那声随便最后就成了个最名不见经传的开头——但认真计较起来，也未必是所有人都没想到——所以，如果有人开个盘口赌艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安到底谁在上，他愿意用一个月的生活费下注艾默里克。

 

 

Part 3

 

虽然那盘口最后也没开起来，但论坛里对两人的讨论倒是一直都挺肆无忌惮，这大概也和两正主对这事从不遮遮掩掩有关系，虽然谁也没广而告之过，但带早点、陪上课、跟训练，这种情侣档的日常倒是天天都能见着。就像奥尔什方说的：我就没见学校里还有哪对谈恋爱谈得像你们一样自然又豪放的。

不过论坛上虽然热闹，但敢于当面开玩笑的恐怕就奥尔什方一个了，而敢于当面指点嘲讽的则几乎没有——这里头一半是因为艾默里克人缘太好，就算真有人看不惯也咽下没说；还有一半是因为是埃斯蒂尼安人缘太差，没人愿意得罪，就算看不惯也不敢当面说——于是这两人就更加正大光明了。

 

真计较起来艾默里克也算私下承认过一次。

大概就是游泳池表白门发生后不久，有人背地里嚼舌根时候让光听见了，于是这位十分耿直的一年级生就找到艾默里克吐槽，“居然有人说你和埃斯蒂尼安是情侣？还在论坛到处贴你们的照片说是证据，真是太过分了，男人间的友情他们怎么会懂。”

光说完这句的时候奥尔什方正好买完冷饮回来，手一抖差点没把他那俩冰激凌掉地上。

艾默里克凌乱了三秒钟后才冷静下来，很认真地问：“阿光，你没揍那些人吧？”

光有些茫然地抬头看他，“没……就算有人乱说话我也不会随便动手的。怎么了，要我帮忙吗？”

“别——”艾默里克立马阻止了他。

“你是不是生气？”

“我不生气。”他有些哭笑不得，“因为他们说的是真的。”

光忍不住微微瞪大了他那双蓝眼睛，惊讶的样子特别天真纯然。

艾默里克看了眼边上若无其事的奥尔什方笑着叹了口气，有些不知道该怎么把这句从未诉诸于口的话说出来，“埃斯蒂尼安他——”他微微顿了下才接下去，“是我的男朋友。”

光轻轻“啊”了一声，然后开始慢慢地点头，满眼都是一副“原来如此”的神情，还没来得及再感叹第二声嘴里就被奥尔什方塞了个冰激凌。

“行了别嗯啊哈的了，先吃，不然得化了。”

光咬下了那口冰激凌转头朝奥尔什方笑了笑，“谢谢。”

“既然论坛里有人贴了照片，你难道没看见埃斯蒂尼安在游泳池按着他亲的那张吗？”奥尔什方很无语地指了指艾默里克。

“看到了。”光咬着冰激凌含糊不清地说，“但我还以为是P的，谁会没事带手机进游泳馆啊？”

奥尔什方扶住了额，艾默里克笑出了声，真是有理有据，无法反驳。的确，那照片到底谁拍的目前都是个谜。

“怎么了？”光一脸莫名。

“没什么。”奥尔什方叹了口气，十分无语地看了他一眼，结果这一看就盯着对方的嘴愣了好一阵，半晌才回过神来伸手点了点自己的嘴角，“哎，阿光，这儿。”

“什么？”

“有奶油。”

光又“啊”了一声后立刻伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，接着又冲着奥尔什方笑了一下。

奥尔什方没敢继续看，偏过头专心吃着自己的冰激凌的同时在心里直叹气，艾默里克则在对面一脸同情地忍着笑。

好算后来那俩后来也修成正果了，不然埃斯蒂尼安知道以后大概能用这事嘲讽奥尔什方一整年。

 

艾默里克也是那件事以后才会出于好奇偶尔逛逛论坛，有次看到一分析还觉得挺有道理的。

里面说，埃斯蒂尼安会给人一种孤傲自负难以接近主要原因大概有两点：

第一，他是战斗技能训练部雅伯里克老师的关门弟子，太过强悍的实力总是容易让人产生羡慕嫉妒恨的抵触情绪；第二，念大学埃斯蒂尼安居然不住学生宿舍，而是自己一个人住在外面当个独来独往的独行侠，也怪不得别人觉得他不容易亲近。

奥尔什方听到这个言论的时候正在埃斯蒂尼安那边蹭饭——因为嘴刁如埃斯蒂尼安都说艾默里克做的小羊排味道不错——接着他就感慨了起来：“粉丝滤镜真是太强大了，没人愿意搭理这家伙分明是因为他嘴巴太毒脾气太坏，会长，难道你没觉得和他待一个小时以上不是无聊死就是被气死吗？”

艾默里克偏了偏头，似乎认真想了想，然后笑了笑说：“不会。”接着把一块切好的羊排放到了埃斯蒂尼安盘子里。

奥尔什方十分无语地撑住了自己的额头，感觉自己完全是找了一个错误的人问了一个错误的问题，并开始懊悔自己到底是多想不开居然会来埃斯蒂尼安这边蹭饭。艾默里克的手艺倒是不错，但对面两个人实在太闪他有点吃不下，早知道他就把光一起叫过来了。

不过当时艾默里克说的是实话，虽然奥尔什方的那两句玩笑话还把埃斯蒂尼安剖析得挺清楚，但艾默里克却从来没觉得和他在一起会厌烦，别说一个小时，哪怕二十四个小时他也只会觉得不够。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4

 

上楼的时候艾默里克走在了前面，窄小的楼道不够两个人并肩，于是他向身后的埃斯蒂尼安伸了手，“钥匙？”

“没带。”

“哎。”艾默里克耸了耸肩，然后毫不意外地从公寓门口的那盆多肉下面摸出了钥匙，“我说，你这藏钥匙的位置还能更没创意一点吗？”艾默里克十分怀疑是不是自从他买了这盆小家伙以后埃斯蒂尼安就没带过钥匙出门。

“怎么，我是怕小偷还是怕强盗？”埃斯蒂尼安跟着他进了门，“反正我这儿也没什么值钱东西，空手而归都算他们运气好，要是被我撞见他们的职业生涯就该终止了。”

艾默里克忍不住笑了起来，埃斯蒂尼安在多数人面前话都很少，偶尔说个话也总是一针见血得让人没法接，不过在他面前说的会稍多一些，心情好的时候还会和他开开玩笑。所以他想埃斯蒂尼安今天的心情应该不错。

——不错到连换洗衣服都没拿就去了浴室。

于是他只好帮忙拿了衣物去敲浴室的门，“喂，衣服忘拿了。”里头还没传来水声，埃斯蒂尼安应了一声便给他开了门，艾默里克看着他赤着身围着一条毛巾的样子有点无语，“你这是已经洗完了？”

“没，花洒有些问题，我都站进去了结果发现水出不来。”

艾默里克探了下头，“我看看？”

埃斯蒂尼安往后退了一步，做了一个“请”的手势，就倚在旁边看着对方赤着脚跑进浴室仰起头开始认真琢磨起眼前的花洒的样子。看着看着就忍不住盯着对方颀长的脖子走了会儿神，啧，他怎么会想起来让艾默里克这种学霸来捣鼓这种东西？

“艾默里克你行不行？”

行不行这种话可不是能随便乱说的。听到他这句，一直仰着头摆弄着花洒的艾默里克忍不住侧过头来看了他一眼，只是故意板起脸来的样子一点都不吓人，反倒是有点闹心和无奈，“你今晚上要还想好好洗个澡就给我少说两句。”

埃斯蒂尼安张了张口刚想继续他的嘲讽模式，就听到“噗呲”一下，卡壳了半晌的水花忽然就从花洒里喷涌而出，直接淋了艾默里克一头一脸，埃斯蒂尼安没绷住，直接就笑出了声。

艾默里克关了龙头抹掉了脸上的水珠子看着他：“……”

埃斯蒂尼安还是在笑，凑上前去试了试花洒，发现的确是好了，就又嘴欠地补了句，“我收回前面那句话，其实你除了体力比不上我之外，别的倒还挺全能。”

“下回你别把水管再缠上就行了。”艾默里克的衣服也被水弄湿了，他一边脱着T恤一边警告埃斯蒂尼安，“还有，你再乱说话，小心我把这衣服塞你嘴里。”

“有本事试试？”埃斯蒂尼安钻进浴室的时候不忘反唇相讥。

话音刚落，艾默里克就扣住了他肩膀，手一揽就勾着他脖子把人拖到了身前。

“你确定要和我玩真的？”埃斯蒂尼安笑了笑。

“你说的，试试。”艾默里克贴着他耳朵低声说。

而埃斯蒂尼安也没和他客气，一个肘击直接撞上了后边人腹部，趁着对方闷吭的时候微一下蹲就脱开了艾默里克卡着他脖子的那只手，刚想摆脱自己肩上的另一只手却不料背后遭到了一记膝袭，艾默里克趁他失去重心的时候从背后再次扣住他的两只手，直接把人按着抵到了墙壁上。

“靠……”埃斯蒂尼安倒是真没想到自己会吃亏，“你哪儿学来的？”

“早上的特训课。”艾默里克回答的时候也顺势跪下了身用膝盖压住了埃斯蒂尼安的小腿，扣着他的手腕压在墙上，“雅伯里克老师拿你举例，说你如果被人扣了就会这样脱身，当时我就想还有什么方法能把人重新制住。”

埃斯蒂尼安试着动了动，“啧”了一声在心里吐槽居然是雅伯里克把他给卖了，“但压腿这招肯定不是雅伯里克教的吧？你自己也起不了身会很被动的知道吗？”

艾默里克见他这么认真忍不住笑了起来，用鼻尖蹭着他身后的一缕头发压着声说，“行，知道了。”压腿这招的确不是雅伯里克教的，而他也知道制敌的时候该怎么做，但看到埃斯蒂尼安被这样扣在身下就忍不住地想靠过去把人压在跟前。

不知道是不是因为这种受制于人的姿势，埃斯蒂尼安感觉到了一些陷于危险中的紧张感，这让他的所有的知觉都仿佛上升到了一个警戒值——旁边在他试了之后就没再关上的喷淋的水声，热水在浴室空气里慢慢积攒起来的水蒸气，以及艾默里克喷在他耳边的呼吸和微微低沉的嗓音——埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己有些僵硬，“哎，差不多可以了啊，特训课玩上瘾了？腿都快被你压麻了。”

“抱歉。”艾默里克依言挪了挪膝盖，结果却不小心碰落了埃斯蒂尼安原本围在身下的浴巾。

埃斯蒂尼安：“……”

然后下意识看了眼自己半硬的小兄弟。

艾默里克：“……”

眼神往下一扫，就看到了对方紧绷起来的背脊和细瘦挺拔的腰，那条浴巾就堆在他的腿上、掩在了埃斯蒂尼安的那露出了一丁点的股缝下，谁稍稍动一下剩下的光景就能一览无遗被看进眼里。

虽然他两也滚了好几回床单了，但面对此情此景艾默里克也还是莫名尴尬了起来，最后只能先先撤了手把埃斯蒂尼安给松开，却没想到他手刚一松开，就被埃斯蒂尼安给反握住了，他感觉到身前的青年再次挺直了身又往他这里靠了靠，头稍稍一偏那只微微发烫的耳朵便擦着了他的嘴唇。

“喂，要做吗？”埃斯蒂尼安问。

艾默里克努力克制着自己陡然沉重起来的呼吸，“现在？”

然后他听到埃斯蒂尼安笑了一声，抓着他的手环上了自己的腰。

“对，就是现在。”

 

 

Part 5

 

不得不说，艾默里克还是对埃斯蒂尼安主动提出的这个要求有那么一点意外，他们翻云覆雨交横缠绵过了一个春夏，有激情也有温情，只是还从未尝过花样翻新——他虽有意却也没找到合适的机会开这个口，倒是没想到会毫无防备就让埃斯蒂尼安给抢了先——而且现在用这个姿势被他锁在身前的埃斯蒂尼安……也的确是令人有些口干舌燥、无法拒绝。

艾默里克顺着那双抓住他的手稍稍搂紧了身前那人的腰，附耳过去问他：“你确定？”他的声音压得极低，几乎有些沙哑。

紧绷着的身体似乎对所有刺激都无比敏锐，问话的时候艾默里克微湿的头发滑过他的颈侧，埃斯蒂尼安似乎能感觉到有一滴微凉的水珠自对方的发梢落上了他的锁骨，他不由得垂眼，就看到那滴水珠在自己胸前留下一路蜿蜒暧昧的痕迹，最后停滞在了他的乳尖。

而艾默里克那微哑的声音和无意间熏在耳边的温热呼吸更是让他抑制不住地微微颤抖起来，身体里那种蠢蠢欲动的欲望已经破土而出长了嫩芽，似乎随时都能倏然长成缠裹他的藤蔓。

“闭嘴。”埃斯蒂尼安几乎是有些咬牙切齿，“你再多话一句就让开。”

“那我就当你是在说‘确定’了。”艾默里克笑了一声，将他微微松开了一些，伸过手用指尖去勾旁边的柜子。

埃斯蒂尼安察觉到了他的动作，忍不住皱了下眉，“什么东西？”

“这个姿势……怕你待会儿会疼得喊不出声。”艾默里克说着就从柜子里摸出了一管东西。

埃斯蒂尼安偏头看了一眼那管不知什么时候放进他浴室的东西几乎要呻吟出声，“你什么时候把这玩意儿放过来的？”

艾默里克往前倾了倾，靠上了埃斯蒂尼安赤裸的背脊，两个人的体温早在不知觉中升高，此时贴在一起几乎让人感到有些炙热，“你猜？”

“猜……”埃斯蒂尼安的声音卡住了，整个人都在艾默里克伸手握住他前面的时候哆嗦了一下，连带着那句没说完“猜个鬼”也一起抖了回去。

艾默里克似乎也知道他并不会真的回答这个问题，于是一边帮他撸着，一边用牙咬开了那支润滑剂的盖子，自问自答道：“其实已经很久了。”

而埃斯蒂尼安此时也无心深究他话里话外到底几层深意，只是将两只发烫的手掌都贴在了跟前的墙面上，他的呼吸微微急促起来，“快点行吗……”

“嘘。”艾默里克贴过去不轻不重地咬了一下他的耳朵，手指细细滑过他的腰线，故意用他硬得发胀的性器在他腿根处蹭了蹭，“耐心点，我可比你忍得辛苦。”

埃斯蒂尼安被他撩拨得不行，到了嘴边的那句粗话刚要脱口，对方的手指便沾着温凉的膏体探进了那个入口，突如其来的熟悉触感令他忽感自己是被碰到了七寸之处的蛇，身体一紧缩，皮肤上悄然激起一片颤栗，但同时也为他送来了跃跃欲试的刺激。

 

花洒没关，蒸腾闷人的水汽从淋浴房里溢出来充满了整间浴室，漫到皮肤上便潮暖得躁人，艾默里克紧紧贴着埃斯蒂尼安的背脊，心脏跳动带来的那点鼓噪也此起彼伏地缠在了一起，他勾着埃斯蒂尼安的腰，手指推着润滑剂一点点往里按压着深入，像是一场极具耐心又小心翼翼的探险。

“你这是打算就用手了？”埃斯蒂尼安压着声反问，语气还是一贯的挑衅和不耐烦。

虽然埃斯蒂尼安总是容易比他更急不可耐，但艾默里克也还记得两个没什么经验的人第一次迫不及待以后的结果，所以那之后他总是需要一边应付这个着急的家伙一边努力压下心底所有的急切和强硬，耗上自己所有的耐心去把扩张做充分，想想也觉得有些好笑。他轻轻咬了下埃斯蒂尼安的后颈，声音又低又沉，“我进来了。”

大腿内侧黏腻湿滑得难受，埃斯蒂尼安已经不想再对艾默里克这个每次都要提一句的废话做任何评论，他下意识将身体往前倾了倾，掌缘都被瓷砖压出一片红印子。

艾默里克进入的动作缓慢，却带着不容抗拒的强硬，他一下一下往深处探着，又谨慎万分地留意着埃斯蒂尼安的反应，见他皱眉或紧绷起来便总会按捺下来停上一停，但可惜会觉得疼的那个人却并不领情。

“你……”埃斯蒂尼安的声音微微有些喘，音调气息里的情欲味道几乎随时能逼得人缴械投降，“能不能……痛快点？”

他简直怀疑艾默里克是故意的，前前后后都被挑逗揉捏了个遍，却偏偏拖拖拉拉磨磨蹭蹭，他只觉得热，那种酥麻感早在他身体里叫嚣过一圈又一圈，就只等着有人撞进来把那一切轰杀抹尽，越猛越烈越深越好，哪怕会痛会疼也无所谓。

艾默里克忽然伸手覆住了对方抵在墙上的手，漂亮的指节一一嵌进对方指缝，像是故意咯着他一样，然后他压着声音在埃斯蒂尼安身后说：“疼就喊。”话脱了口才知道自己呼吸多重，声音多哑，其实心急的岂止埃斯蒂尼安一个。艾默里克去了顾忌，挺着腰往前重重一顶，将滚烫硬直的性器送进深处，埃斯蒂尼安的身体一下紧绷起来，就连缠裹着硬物的温热肠壁瞬间绞紧，几乎让他要发出一声舒服的叹喟。

这是一个不错的开头，艾默里克收紧了抓着埃斯蒂尼安的手指，腰上用着力一下一下往里面狠狠撞着。埃斯蒂尼安被这个挣不动也脱不开的姿势牢牢锁住，除了身前的那点空间之外也再无腾挪的余地，于是他只能微微仰起头，并配合地将下身稍稍抬起一些。

弥漫的水蒸气让他感觉有些呼吸困难，而血液仿佛带着刺激如电流般流遍全身，却偏偏没来得及供上他的大脑，所以艾默里克问他“疼吗”的时候他都没反应过来该怎么答，说完全不痛是骗人的，但阴茎擦过敏感点的快感早就呼啸着席卷了一切，令他战栗颤抖也叫他忘情浪荡，哪里还顾得上其他。

“想叫的话就叫出来。”

“你他妈……”额上的汗水落下来，刺得他眼睛发疼，埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉闭上了眼睛，只觉得说一个字都费力得很，连声音都在发抖，“闭嘴。”理智徘徊在脱缰的边缘，他现在唯一能做的就只是咬紧嘴唇止住那溢到唇边的呻吟。

艾默里克了解埃斯蒂尼安的一切脾性喜好，更是爱极了他这骄傲又不顾一切的模样，也就真的没有再说话，只是张嘴咬上了对方沁出汗珠的脖颈，在他身后留下浅浅的牙印，扶着他的腰往里面一次一次地抽插着。

快感一波一波袭来，埃斯蒂尼安几乎喘得不能自已，他感觉自己的双腿都有些发抖，连脚趾都忍不住蜷了起来，手心的汗水也几乎让他抓不住面前光滑的墙壁，整个人都快无处着力。艾默里克一手揽住了他的腰，另一只手干脆抓着他的手一同去摆弄前方的勃起，前后两边的刺激如同带着韵律般重合又分开，最后终于把他推向了顶点，精液射在了两个人的手上，而艾默里克接着顶弄了几下之后也射了出来，埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的脑子像是空白了一瞬，连那一直淅淅沥沥吵嚷不停的水声慢慢远去，耳边只剩两人心跳和呼吸交叠的声音。

艾默里克自背后抱了他一会儿才撤开那个禁锢般的姿势，把人捞起来搂到身前，他看到埃斯蒂尼安灰色的眼睛里透着一点隐隐的蓝，眼神茫然却焦灼清亮，宛如沉迷上瘾的少年人一般。艾默里克凑上去，极轻极缓地吻了那个人漂亮的眼睛，然后又吻了他的脸颊、他的鼻尖、他的嘴唇。

埃斯蒂尼安和他交换了一个吻，在发现对方大有继续的势头之后忍不住抬手推了推他的肩膀，“别亲了，先洗澡。”

艾默里克蹭了蹭他的唇角，笑了笑说：“好，一起洗？”

 

几分钟后埃斯蒂尼安就开始后悔自己答应了对方这个一起洗的请求，在清理后面的时候两个人忍不住擦枪走火又来了一发，最后等这次澡真的洗完都已经是半夜了，他随手抓了件艾默里克的t恤套上，然后顶着半湿的头发爬上床倒头就睡。刚倒下三秒钟就又被艾默里克硬生生拽了起来，非要他把那头半长的头雪白头发都吹干。

埃斯蒂尼安一把将吹风机塞进了他手里，打着哈欠下了命令：“你来。”

于是艾默里克只能看着手里的吹风机笑着叹了口气。

吹风机的呼呼声响简直比催眠曲还要有效，埃斯蒂尼安盘坐在床上困得睁不开眼，艾默里克坐在后头给他吹着头发，时不时还要把这个东倒西歪的家伙给扶回来按住，最后他把吹风机关掉的时候对方就像是终于解脱了一样直接倒头栽到了床上。弄得艾默里克也是又是好笑又是无奈。

之后他又花了一些时间把浴室都收拾了一下，躺下来的时候才真的感觉到疲惫与困倦，而就在他把最后一盏台灯熄灭的时候，身边侧躺着的埃斯蒂尼安忽然伸过一只手揽住了他，倒是把他给吓了一跳。

“你还没睡？”

“睡了。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音迷迷糊糊，透着浓厚的睡意，“留了点神等你。”

艾默里克听着他少见的柔软声音忍不住微微笑了起来，他偏过头去看着自己枕边那个闭着眼睛毫不设防的年轻人，轻声说：“埃斯蒂尼安，我很喜欢你。”

而回应他的只是对方平稳的呼吸。

看来这下是真的睡着了。

艾默里克借着窗外的微光看了他一会儿，然后又轻声说了句：“晚安。”

他闭上了眼，一同陷入那个漫长美好的夜晚。

 

 

End


End file.
